


Broken Wings

by Sarunamii



Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: Gen, Hurt Terry McGinnis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarunamii/pseuds/Sarunamii
Summary: Batman is injured in action, how will he deal with the changes?A short "what if" story set a few years after the cartoon when Matt is in High School.





	Broken Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story some time ago and had it posted on a different site. Since I use this one the most it made sense to post my few attempts of fiction here. I hope y'all enjoy.

He crouched low, blending effortlessly into the dark shadows. Carefully scanning the room, Terry quickly assessed the increasingly dangerous situation. There in the middle of the room was none other than his younger teenage brother Matt, a gun pointed to his head. Spotting two more thugs standing close by and another on the other wall, Terry forced himself to take another glance around the room before he leapt forward to knock the gun—and the thug—away from his younger brother. The was a grim satisfaction hearing the brute's body hit the ground with a heavy thud, but there was no time to relish the feeling as a loud roar suddenly filled his ears.

Terry gasped at the unexpected pain spreading from the middle of his back, his world blackening. The ground rushed up to meet him and the few moments it took him to regain his breath, lasted an eternity. Apparently he had missed one of the brutes in his initial attack. Shaking his head, Terry forced his eyes open and tried to push himself up to his knees. He fell back down on to his stomach. A tiny grain of panic began to grow. Why wouldn’t his legs hold him?

There was a burst of angry laughter and a sharp kick landed in his side. Groaning, Terry twisted around to protect himself, his hands grasping the foot of his assailant as the foot came in for another kick. With a quick jerk, the crook was whimpering on the ground with an injured ankle. A scream tore itself from Terry's throat as another kick collided with his injured back. This attacker only had the chance for one more brutal kick, before a heavy club knocked him unconscious. Terry’s defender turned to the last two thugs. The downed hero was only vaguely aware of the following skirmish that took place just steps away from him. Strong forceful blows knocked the criminals into unconsciousness and then a blurring figure dropped to his knees beside Terry, leaning worriedly over his fallen figure.

“Terry,” Matt’s hoarse whisper barely reached his ears.

Shaking his head slightly, Terry gritted his teeth together, “Someone might hear.”

“The police are here now,” Matt replied quietly. He glanced at the commissioner as she started towards them. “Can’t they help?”

“The commish—” Terry started, voice hoarse with agony.

“—already knows,” Commissioner Gordon finished for him. She knelt down next to the younger brother. “Don’t worry. Everything’s going to turn out just fine. Just relax,” the commissioner soothed and, against his better judgment, Terry gave into the blackness and passed out.

********

Blinking against the bright light, Terry tried to push himself up. Immediately his mom was by his side forcing him to lie back again. He could see Matt right behind her with a worried expression fixed on his face. “What happened?” he groaned fighting to ignore the pain that had flared up when he had attempted to sit up.

“Y-you got shot,” Matt choked out looking incredibly young and vulnerable. “We were worried...” he trailed off blinking back the threatening tears.

Terry stared up at his younger brother, as his mom gripped his hand tightly and smiled tiredly. She must have been sitting up for a while just waiting for him to wake up. He never meant to worry her. The whole thing seemed so unreal. He had known that getting injured was a risk he took every night he went out as Batman, but this isn’t the way he ever imagined waking up. He had always been able to limp away and lick his own wounds in the bat-cave before coming home to hide those same injures from his family. Now, waking up to see their concern clearly lining their faces made the risks all the more clear to Terry. It was as he thought about that those risks that Terry gradually noticed the lack of sensation in his legs. He glanced down at his covered legs, “Where was I shot?”

No one answered at first, but then Terry locked on to his mom’s teary eyes and Matt’s solemn expression. “Matt,” this time the question was more forceful, “where?”

“The back...lower spine,” Matt’s voice was a whisper. If the room hadn’t already been deadly silent, Terry would’ve missed it.

Terry nodded slowly, “That’s why I can’t-” he swallowed and looked down at his legs again, “-can’t feel my...legs.”

His mom wrapped her arms around him in tight hug and sniffled into his shoulder; whispering quietly that everything would be all right. He wanted to believe her with all his heart, but his despair seemed overwhelming. How could he bear to live without the use of his legs? What would he do? How would he protect the city now? What would happen to Batman? Terry blinked, his eyes beginning to water and cleared these thoughts from his mind. It wouldn’t do anybody any good for him to start feeling sorry for himself, especially as he could see Matt already needlessly blaming himself.

“Matt,” Terry grabbed his younger brother’s hand and pulled him closer as their mom sat back giving them a little space. “It’s not your fault. You know that, right?”

Matt looked a little startled at first, but then looked away nodding almost imperceptibly. He shifted his weigh uncomfortably, not meeting either of their eyes.

Looking thoughtfully from one son to the other, Mary turned to her youngest, “He’s right, Matt. There was nothing you could do. They had a gun on you. Terry was just doing what he could to save you, because he loves you. It’s not your fault.”

“I know, but--” Matt cut off choking back tears. Squeezing his hand tightly, Terry looked up gratefully at his mother. “You saved me in the end,” the older brother added quietly. “I’m still alive because of you.”

Finally a smile made its way to Matt’s face, even if it was somewhat sad, and then a knock at the door interrupted them. Dana rushed in like a whirlwind as soon as Matt opened the door for her. He barely had time to even point her towards her boyfriend before she swept past the younger brother and started busily fusing over the injured brother. Mary discreetly went out for cup of coffee, nearly running straight into Max on her way out. She was glad to see her son had good dependable friends to look out for him. He done well for himself with these two.

“We came as soon as we could,” Dana gripped Terry's hands tightly and gave his a quick kiss. “I was so worried when I heard what happened. How are you doing? And Matt,” she turned to the younger boy, “You were so brave. Your mom told me what you did. How are you?”

Terry laughed at his younger brother’s bewildered expression, “See, Matt, you were brave.”

“You know what the brave boys get, right?” Max added a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

Matt eyed her suspiciously, “I don’t think I want to know what you have in mind.” He turned away nonchalantly to look out the window.

“Who was that girl you were telling me about?” Terry asked casually, a sly grin on his face. “Sarah? I bet she’d be thrilled to go to prom with a hero. What do you think, Dana?”

“Of course she will,” Dana grinned back, watching as Matt turned an interesting shade of red. “I did.”

Terry gave her strange look and glanced at Max, who shrugged uncertainly, and then turned back to his girlfriend, “Since when am I a hero?”

“Since you started working for Mr. Wayne,” she replied casually, giving him an innocent look. “Everyone else here figured it out, eventually. Did you think I wouldn’t?” She laughed at his expression, as he stuttered, vainly trying to find the right words without insulting her by accident. Fortunately, Dana took pity on him and interrupted his efforts, “Don’t worry about it, Terry, I had a long talk with your mother about it when I first figured it out. You’re lucky to have her. She’s a smart lady.”

“Double whammy,” Max exclaimed, earning a dark look from Terry and a chuckle from Matt.

“Mom knows?” Terry was astounded. How did he miss all this? He blinked, shaking his head at Dana’s triumphant grin, his fatigue starting to catch up with him. In all the excitement, he hadn’t noticed it at first.

Matt took a closer look at him and gave the order, “You need your rest, Ter. After all you did just wake up just a little while ago after getting shot. We’ll still be here when you wake up.”

“We should’ve noticed ourselves,” Dana said giving him a kiss, as Max nodded her agreement. They withdrew from the room, as Matt turned down the lights.

“Matt,” Terry stopped his brother on his way out. “Thanks.”

There was the slight glint of tears on his cheek as Matt replied with a sentiment Terry could relate to all to well, “I just wish I could’ve done more.” And then the door closed behind him, leaving Terry alone, as he joined Mary, the girls, and Mr. Wayne in the hospital cafeteria.

“Me too,” Terry whispered into the dark room. His younger brother shouldn’t be feeling this kind of responsibility. It wasn’t his fault. Suddenly, Terry stopped his thoughts and realized that those must be the exact thoughts his mother had every time he went out as Batman, now that she knew at least. However, knowing that beforehand wouldn’t have stopped Terry from going. He needed to be Batman, to help and protect the people of Gotham. Maybe Matt needed something similar—not the same thing, obviously, Terry would never purposely put that much weight on his younger brother’s shoulders—but something to help him feel needed and to ease the guilt to a small degree. He’ll have to think about that some more later, Terry thought sleepily. Maybe Bruce would have some ideas. He yawned and slid into the world of dreams, knowing that his mom was right. Everything would be all right. After all, he had his friends and family that would stand by him no matter what. What more could he need?

 

The End.


End file.
